Friendship Through the Ages
Jayson Thiessen (director/collaborative writer) Brian Lenard (collaborative writer) Katrina Hadley (collaborative writer) Michael Vogel (collaborative writer) Corey Toomey (storyboard) Caleb Chan (production) David Corman (production) Trevor Hoffman (production) Ken Chu (animation director) |music = Daniel Ingram |lyrics = Daniel Ingram |length = 2:06 |album = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack |key = E♭ major |bmiworkno = 20681028 |headercolor = #DD093A |headerfontcolor = #34D5D4}} Friendship Through the Ages is a song featured in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated encore short of the same name, which leads up to the third Equestria Girls film installment, Friendship Games. It is performed by the Rainbooms. The short and song were uploaded to the Hasbro Studios Shorts YouTube channel on before being made private and separately reuploaded on , both times alongside My Past is Not Today and Life is a Runway; Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page uploaded on April 29, 2015, and the Hasbro Studios Shorts YouTube channel uploaded a sing-along on May 6, 2015. The short uses the "rockin' hairstyle" appearances of six Rainbooms. Rainbooms Remix, which was released months earlier, contains snippets of the song. It serves as the first track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Animated short synopsis The Rainbooms lead Sunset Shimmer on a magical musical journey through the ages. The short begins with Twilight Sparkle playing the piano on a classical stage. Fluttershy then takes Sunset through a hilly field and Sunset blows the seeds off a dandelion. Rarity then appears in her Sgt. Pepper-esque outfit from Rainbow Rocks in a psychedelic background, and Sunset sprouts from a flower. Rainbow Dash then takes over with a metal-style verse as Sunset crowd surfs. Applejack then sings a country-style verse on a farm while Sunset rides a horse and line-dances with her. Pinkie Pie then sings a techno-pop style verse as Sunset vectors onto a grid. All of the Rainbooms sing two more choruses, joined by Sunset. They conclude the song in a group hug. Lyrics :Sparkle ::Nothing stays the same for long ::But when it changes doesn't mean it's gone ::Time will always get away ::As it leaves behind another day :Fluttershy ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :and Fluttershy ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :Dash ::Been around for a long time ::Rocking out hard 'cause I'm in my prime ::Maybe it'll change further down the line ::But my friendship carries on through the ages :Applejack ::Every single style has something ::Different it can say ::There's nothing wrong with being unique ::And special in your own way :Pie ::Maybe you wanna be a pop star ::Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wha, ah! Ah, oh! ::That won't last forever ::But friendship remains the same, ! ::Ohhh-oh, carries on... References de:Friendship Through the Ages es:La Amistad Va A Durarnos por Siempre pl:Wieczna przyjaźń Category:Album songs Category:Animated shorts